


Dancing for Love

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miho does it because she’s in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing for Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, SilverFoxfire! XD You better like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything Yugi-Oh!  
> 

Beautiful.  
Graceful.  
Goddess of Dance.

Those thoughts often went through Miho’s head when she watched Anzu practice, whether it was ballet, ballroom, or something else.  
Anzu would help her, teach her, even though Miho might as well had been born with two left feet.

But Miho kept trying, because it brought that beautiful smile to Anzu’s gorgeous face. Because Anzu would care for her gently when she was hurt and kiss her sweetly when she was frustrated.

Other girls would have quit by now, satisfied just to watch. But Miho wasn’t dancing just to dance.  
She was dancing for love.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
